


Supernatural - BearHawk and Lore

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Bone reading, Drabble, Familiars, Hunter - Freeform, Mothman, Pranks, Shaman - Freeform, Witches, getting caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of 100-word drabbles of my OCs BearHawk and Lore in the supernatural universe.<br/>Lore is a shaman, BearHawk his spirit guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reading bones

Bones rattled as they scattered across the table. There were more than just chicken bones; nut hulls, ivory buttons, shell pieces, and other small trinkets fell among the bones.  
He huffed looking down at the scattered items. They expected him to be able read something from this mess. “It's like looking at a morbid I-Spy through a kaleidoscope.” Lore muttered under his breath.  
A rib bone touched three shell pieces. Nothing good comes in threes. One of BearHawk's feathers laid gently over the doll arm. A child would safe. The peanut had cracked open, he didn't know what that meant.

 

[](http://i.imgur.com/7MuHpmS)


	2. Mothman

Sam pointed at the paper's headline. 'Drivers Terrified As Mothman Sightings Continue.’ 

“Think it's them?” 

Dean flipped his phone open and dialed a number, “If it is I'll kick their asses.”

 

They still had their van set up in a campground after their last job. Lore's cellphone rang and he pushed past his monster to get to it. “Dean?”

“Hey, Lore. You still in West Virginia? Know anything about these Mothman sightings?” the voice came through the receiver.

“Uhhh. No?” He looked over his shoulder at BearHawk who was playing with two red reflectors.

 

“Sammy, want to kick some ass?”


	3. Still not a witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore finds himself in a one sided argument with a witch.

“What coven are you in?”She casually asked as if they weren’t facing each other down. 

“I’m not in a coven.” He sniped back.

“What kind of witch doesn’t have a coven?” her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

“I’m not a witch.” Lore was getting fed up with this conversation. 

“You are proficient in magic and have a familiar, you’re a witch.” She said as if she was trying to convince him otherwise.

“He’s not my familiar. And if your familiar finds him, then I feel bad for you. He’s my âtayôhkan, and he’s far more powerful than any familiar.”


End file.
